Records: Glow Stones
Nuggets of Light Nobody knows the exact date the first Glow Stone was actually created, though inspired by a courtly demonstration given by Prince-presumptive Richard in 1373, while staying at Westminster Palace. This was the same demonstration where he'd unveiled Arcane Energized Crystals and made it float four feet off the floor, thus reinforcing that Merlin's actual magic was flowing through the English court. A Glow Stone is a smoothly polished crystal sphere, roughly the size of a large pebble, that emanated yellow-white glow with brightness and luminosity approximately equal to a candle. Also commonly rendered as "glowstone," the stones are completely sealed, extremely resilient, emit no heat, and glow continuously regardless of environmental condition. In the rare event they're crushed, the effect is roughly the same as crushing glass, with a burst of non-flammable warmth and no other known hazards or toxicities. The Ambrosius Company, a magically-inclined commercial subsidiary of the Order or Merlin, was founded in 1378 and their Luminus Division immediately took over the production of the glowing baubles. London's chandlers were quickly obsolete, and most were retrained or directly hired by the Ambrosius Company. There are two varieties of glows stones: permanent and temporary. First Application While the first reveals of Glow Stones were in the English court, Richard and his group of wizards found ways of mass-producing the permanent variety and gave them to English allies in the Aquitaine region. This was done via contacts and conduits through Bordeaux, generating the first buzz in France that England had access to actual magic. The effect on morale alone, on the respective sides, was enough to tip the scales. However, having light at night, without risk of either fire or inopportune extinguishing, turned the tide in the English favor after the French campaign to reclaim the area. By June 1375, the glowstones had the diplomatic effect of a Treaty of Bruges that marked territory at the 1373 levels. Later, during the Royal Navy's global circumnavigation, the Crown gifted millions of permanent glow stones as diplomatic gestures. These simple magic devices had a profound effect on late 14th century world diplomacy and the perception of the English crown. General Application Glow stones can be used anywhere candles would normally be placed, with a steady-on light and no threat of fire hazard. They can be placed in a lantern, and amplified with a simple reflector behind them, used underwater, or in high winds. They can be shrouded and their light hidden by thick fabric for a discreet light source. On the opposite end, they have become a magical fashion statement, having settings made and being turned into jewelry and ornamentation. Current Status Modern (1389) temporary glow stones can be activated by tapping it three times, after which it will glow for about 56 hours, then fade over another 14 hours until it's indistinguishable from a glass marble. Permanent glow stones will glow indefinitely. The estimation is "forever," or at least as long as the crystal remains intact. More recent recalculations place the glow duration for 10-15k years. By 1389, temporary glowstones are exceptionally cheap, while permanent glowstones are moderately expensive. While tens of thousands were destributed in Aquitaine during the resistance, and ultimately millions were distrubuted world wide, there is still considerable demand for these lights. Those who received them as gifts tend to guard them jealously. Category:Hall of Records Category:Hall of Wonders Category:1378 Category:1374 Category:1375